I Will Stand Right Beside You Forever
by RexieCakes
Summary: Apple Bloom is dealing with some drama, and AppleJack is there for her.Read, and Review please?x3


Apple Bloom paced back, and forth quietly in her room.

A quarter past midnight, and still not asleep.

It wasn't really the young poine's fault though, things hadn't been the best for her recently.

However at first AppleBloom didn't realize what event might cause a rift in her young life

Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo had gotten their cutie marks, and Apple Bloom was very excited for them.

Scootaloo had a scooter as her cuite mark, and Sweetie Belle had three hearts as hers.

It wasn't long though however until Diamond Tiara, and Silver Spoon found out, and from then it went down hill...

Sweetie Belle, and Scootlao became friends with them, leaving AppleBloom behind, and joined in on teasing her for not  
yet having a cutie mark.

The filly was so hurt by what her so called 'friends' started doing that she couldn't focus in school, or do anything  
fun.

The only thing that kept Apple Bloom happy since the drama began was AppleJack.

Her big sister was right at her side, helping her with her homework, and even giving Rainbow dash, and Rarity a talking to about their little sister's acts.

This caused AppleJack to lose two of her beloved friends.

Rainbowdash, and Rairty saw nothing wrong with how their sisters acted, and just told AppleJack that they were just  
teasing her to help their friend get her cutie mark faster, but everyone else knew that wasn't the case.

Now AppleBloom went to school each, and every day alone, and was beginning to know she couldn't take much more of  
this.

That's when the young filly stopped pacing, and went over to her door.

Having gotten herself lost in thought made her realize how cluttered her mind was.

"I need to see AppleJack,"Apple Bloom thought as she exited her room, and headed for her sister's.

When she arrived at the Mare's room she opened the door quietly, and walked inside.

AppleJack was fast asleep until AppleBloom began to make her way over to bed causing the older pony to awake.

"AppleBloom what's wrong?"AppleJack asked seeing her little sister looked so upset.

"Ah can't sleep ah I can't!and ah can't go back to school!"Apple Bloom cried.

"Ah sugar cube it'll be alright you'll see,"Apple Jack replied as she jumped out of bed, and walked over to her  
younger sister.

"No it won't Ah lost my friends, and now everyone at school doesn't like me!won't talk to me ah am a failure  
AppleJack!"Applebloom snapped as she began to sob.

"Shh Sugar cube it's okay, it's okay.."Apple Jack in the most soothing tone she could.

"No it's not ah caused you to lose two friends you deserve a way better sister than me!"AppleBloom sobbed.

"Apple Bloom you're the best sister I could have ever wished for ah I want nothing more than to protect you sugar  
cube, and make you happy, and you're no failure,"Apple jack responded.

"Really?"Apple Bloom asked looking up at the older pony.

"Really,"AppleJack replied.

"Ah love ya AppleJack!"AppleBloom added as she nuzzled her older sister.

"Ah I love you too,"AppleJack responded.

"There's something else I wanna tell ya though,"Apple Bloom sighed.

"What it is?"AppleJack wondered.

"A-ah wanna be homeschooled ah think it would be better for me right now,"Apple Bloom admitted.

"Of course Sugar cube anything you need I'll make sure you get,"AppleJack said.

"Thank you so much!"Apple Bloom cheered as she hugged AppleJack.

"You're welcome now then I'll go over to your school tomorrow, and talk to your teacher okay?"AppleJack replied.

"Sounds good,"Apple Bloom agreed.

"Now how about you stay with me tonight?"AppleJack smirked.

"Yes I could use a good cuddle right now,"Apple Bloom pointed out.

"I figured now come Sugar cube,"AppleJack laughed as she jumped onto the bed.

AppleBloom couldn't help but smile as she hoped onto the bed, and laid down beside her older sister.

"I love ya Apple Jack,"Apple Bloom said as the older pony wrapped her hooves around the younger one.

"I love ya too,"Apple Jack replied as she kissed Apple Bloom on the forehead.

With that the young filly fell asleep, and then the mare whispered a promise in her younger sister's ears.

"Don't worry AppleBloom I will stand right beside you forever,"

* * *

**Well this was my first my little pony fanfic, Yes I love the show!I like it's very cute!xD anyways I always loved the sister pair Apple Bloom, and Apple Jack.I mean ****Rarity**, and Sweetie Belle/Rainbow Dash, and Scootaloo are cute too but I think the apple sisters are my fav!x3 I think I did good on this..considering I haven't written for this show review?C: I'd love to know what you think!x3


End file.
